Curable organopolysiloxane compositions are cured to form cured products with excellent adhesion, bonding, weather resistance, and electrical properties, and therefore, the compositions are used in adhesives, sealing agents, coating agents, and the like in electrical or electronic parts. For example, patent document 1 proposes a curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, and a curing agent or curing catalyst; and patent document 2 proposes a curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, a straight chain organopolysiloxane having at least two phenolic hydroxyl groups, and a curing accelerator. However, this type of curable organopolysiloxane composition must be heated to 150° C. to cure, and thus quickly curing at a relatively low temperature of 30° C. or lower is difficult.
In recent years, a curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising, as a main agent, an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, has been examined for application in paint compositions. When considering use of paint compositions outdoors during the winter, quick curing at 30° C. or lower is required. Therefore, a curable organopolysiloxane composition having favorable curability even at a relatively low temperature is required.